zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Game-fanatic/Part One
Okay, so first you're gonna have to select a file, of course, then you have to pick a name for the character. Be creative with his name, you can name him Randy, or Thomas, or ... even Bertha, for all I care! But do make sure the name you give is the name you want to always be hearing when in association with your character. Of course, his original name is Link, which is what I usually name the character, so throughout the walkthrough I will be referring him by that. Now let's start! Link's Awakening At the start of the game, after the prologue, Link will be woken up by an abrupt little girl. That girl is Aryll, Link's sister. Aryll will inform Link with something he should already know - it's his twelfth birthday! She also says that their Grandma's waiting for Link. But before you head off to Grandma's house, you're probably gonna want to look around. You'll probably wanna talk to everyone on the island, barge into their homes, and steal their money from under beds and in chests, and feel free to do just that, but before you do, read these few things I recommend doing first. Note: These things are not necessary, but are what I had done from the beginning, and is recommended because getting familiar with the game early on is helpful. #There is a woman watching over a pen (I'm not talking about writing utensils), and if you capture a pig and throw it in there, she'll be very pleased and give you a Red Rupee; worth 20 Rupees! Rupees are the currency in the Zelda games, so you'll wanna stock up on these for many expensive things to come. But wait, there's more, two more pigs are around here, and if you capture those and throw them also into the pen, she'll give two MORE! But be careful, the pigs will get easily startled and will run away if they notice you, so you should sneak up on them and crawl around, and don't let Sturgeon see you, or he'll make you drop the pig! #Find a small, decorated boat floating around the island's shore, or the docks, or wherever, and enter it. By doing this you have found Beedle's Shop Ship! Yeah, pretty exciting, but that's not all, if you wanna buy something from him, he'll give you a Bait Bag! This pig-like sack is used for holding bait, such as All-Purpose Bait, which is used for many things, and Hyoi Pears, which, when placed on your head, attract seagulls, and once they take it, you can have a temporary view from the seagull's perspective! Yeah, it's pretty cool, I know. Once you're done with your meddling around, go to Grandma's house, it's the farthest house from where you started - convenient, right? Yeah, not really. Fancy Pants And when you've finally found yourself in the cozy, yet charming house nestled atop the hill, you meet Link's Grandma. You see, in Outset Island, it has become a tradition to dress your kids up on their twelfth birthday like OoT Link, so now, is this character's turn. She'll give Link a fancy, new tunic and pants. Now's time to say bye to Grandma, and hello to Aryll. Go back to where you found her last, Aryll's Lookout. No fair! Boys get cliched clothes, while the girls get huge search towers named after themselves! Hey, that's life. Anyway, once you're there, she reveals she has a birthday present for you, she lends you her Telescope for today. She teaches Link how to work it, and you see a strange man by the mail delivery box, now this is where the action starts - during this scoping-session, Link is interrupted by Aryll's telling him to look up. When you do, you see a large, menacing bird carrying a girl, but suddenly, the bird is hit by a boulder being shot from a catapult below ... on a pirate ship! The bird is wounded and drops the girl into a forest. Link is now determined to see what's going on and try to rescue that girl. From here, you must head to grumpy, old Sturgeon's house and request Orca's swordsmanship lessons. During these lessons, you will learn valuable techniques, such as L-Targeting, Parrying, Spin Attacking, and Jump Attacking. After your lesson, Orca gives you the Hero's Sword! Now that Link's battle-ready, you can head off and follow the bird's trail, just cut down some small trees, and, before you know it, you'll be in the Forest of Fairies! With your new Hero's Sword you can cut down a lot more than just trees. You can cut everything from ropes, to grass, to enemies of all sorts. When you're choppin' through the grass or jars you can find Rupees and other valuable items. Seeya, Landlubbers Now, enter the Forest of Fairies and you'll notice the girl is hanging from a tree in the distance! Go to the wall to the right and follow it up to the next section, here you'll find a Bokoblin, a common enemy, which comes in different colors, this happens to be a Blue Bokoblin, the easiest of them. Take care of him and then head to the stump and jump to the next part of the forest, there you will climb the log and fall to your final destination in this forest, where two large birds, similar to the one that took the girl, called Kargorocs, drop off another birthday present for Link - more Blue Bokoblins! I know, stinks, right? Sadly, there's no return policy for these presents, so deal them a helping of Hero's blade! Ah, now you've finally rescued the girl. And apparently she is the captain to the pirates of before, incidentally, one of the pirates, Gonzo comes to help. Would've been nice for him to help before you already fought all the monsters. But oh well, from there, the pirates left. Link's work here was done. As you leave the forest, Aryll runs up to see you, but was swooped up by the same bird that got the other girl, then flew away! That's it, Link means business now! He storms up to the pirates, wishing to join them and get back his sister, and, with help from the strange man by the mail delivery box from earlier, who turns out to be a Rito postman named Quill, the pirates except Link's request. But he needs something to defend himself with first, so, of course, go to Grandma's house and take the family shield! Strangely, it's not there, so you go up to Grandma to see what's goin' on. The truth is, she had taken it down, but once you ask nicely, she'll give it to you. Thus, you have received the Hero's Shield! Go back to the pirates and you have been hereby accepted into their crew! Now, say bye to Outset. When you're in their ship, they'll teach how to do several things, and if you complete one of their challenges, you'll get a Spoils Bag, which is good for keeping various items along your journey. You can talk around with the pirates and get comfortable with your surroundings, but after that, it's time to find what that mysterious and vicious bird was up to, and to rescue Link's sister. To Next Walkthrough! Category:Walkthroughs